death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
The development of Talosheim
The development of Talosheim as listed and facilities New Total Population including the Dark Continent: Approximately 73,000 (Approximately 23,000 in Talosheim, 50,000 on the Dark Continent) new additions half-Elves,Elves, Armans, Skogsrå, Leshi, Gehenna Bees, Kiryujin, Maryujin, Lamia, Drakonids, Kijin, Harpies, Centaurs, Merfolk, Chaos Elves, Noble Orcs, Orcs, High Kobolds, Kobolds, High Goblins, Goblins, Majin, Arachne, Empusa Golems and Cursed Weapons are still not included in the population. Old Population: Approximately 16,300 At the point of chapter 129 population consist of multiple races Joining a different system of Reincarnation in the process Ghouls, Undead, Black Goblins, Anubises , Orcuses, Titans, humans, Beast-people, Dwarves, Scylla, half-Elves, Lizardmen, Armans, Vampires Golems and Cursed Weapons are not included in the population. Facilities in Talosheim As some of the facilities consist of existing buildings that have been changed to be used for different purposes and New facilities are being incorporated as Van comes up with new ideas * Mercury mirror Golems * Explorers’ Guild (Trading post, distribution center, Job-changing room) * Church of Vida (with statues of subordinate gods, Zuruwarn and Ricklent) * Public bathhouses * Carts of all kinds * Publicly managed casino * Immortal Ent forest (Has had Gante Ents planted) * Golem factories of all kinds * Monster Plant fields * Training dummy grounds (inhabited by Undead heroes from Alda’s faction, such as Mikhail) * Theater (Completed!) * Artistic paintings that remain in the minds of those who view them (entire paintings cannot be viewed except from the sky) * Capsules for containing the root of life (NEW!) * B-class Dungeon x2, C-class Dungeon x2, D-class Dungeon x3, E-class Dungeon x1 * Dungeon for cultivating pine trees for wine x1 (NEW!) * Amusement beach Dungeon construction undergoing planning (NEW!) * Dungeon to temporarily house Demon army, attached to Vandalieu’s underground workshop (NEW!) * Group housing facilities for immigration applicants (NEW!) * Dormitory for immigrants from human societies (NEW!) Marshlands, Lizardman district * Capricorn farm * Capricorn milking factory * Explorers’ Guild branch * Small shrine to Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins * Mental Encroachment stone circle * D-class Dungeon x1, B-class Dungeon x1 Marshlands, Scylla district * Paddy fields * Mud bath hot springs * Small shrine to Merrebeveil, the heroic goddess of the Scylla * Explorers’ Guild branch * Huge Capybara farm * Duck farm * Mental Encroachment stone circle * Temporary base for the Dark Night Knights’ Order (Knochen) Sauron Liberation Front base (Former Scylla territory) * Mental Encroachment stone circle * Temporary base for the Dark Night Knights’ Order (Knochen, camouflaged to blend into the mountain) * Automatic Undead-creating magic circle (Used to recycle members of Duke Marme’s army) (NEW!) * D-class Dungeon * Small Dungeon for teleportation * Main station of the Dark Night Knights’ Order (NEW!) * Crude-quality Undead (NEW!) Dark Continent (NEW!) * Zantark’s temporary Divine Realm * City * Hot springs * Dungeons x Countless number Temporary facilities (Use during transportation outside of Talosheim) * Knochen concert arena * Sam’s Job-changing room Morksi Use for temporary operations for business and Cover operations And intelligent getting * Food cart Used for business in the Morksi Slums * A house in the Red light district For a base The house has been turned into a golem it has been modified from the inside to be used for various things * The operations facility for the criminal organization located in the red light district ( van took over) to gain access to information as well have a foothold in Morksi Category:Locations